


it is impossible, says experience

by cpunkbutch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Hug Scene (Sherlock: The Lying Detective), Johnlock - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, They're idiots in love, basically just a fill-in, but this is basically canon, s4, things undone and words unspoken, tld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpunkbutch/pseuds/cpunkbutch
Summary: "Two pairs of eyes meet and in that moment they know. They realise that they have always, always known and have always been."orwhat I think could've happened between The Hug and meeting Molly at 'the cake place'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 happened. Yeah, I know.  
> I wrote this as a part of a birthday present and partly for myself as a way to cope. I hope this bittersweet ficlet helps a bit. I love you. Who you are matters. Remember that. 
> 
> As always I don't own anything. All rights belong the respective peeps and organisations and stuff and parts of the last paragraph are taken from the English translation of the poem „Was Es Ist” by Erich Fried.

_So Molly’s going to meet us at this ‘cake place.’ Well, it’s your birthday._ Cake _is obligatory._

* * *

 

 

The following taxi ride is quiet. Fifteen minutes of silence so loud, it speaks volumes in the small space enclosing them.    
Each one of them wants to do something, say something. But neither of them know what to say or do.   
They sit next to each other, fingers inches apart. Reliving the last moments, each on their own.  
Reliving the emotions, the touches, the fabrics, the smells. They think of what they wanted to say but didn’t.    
Finally, they look up simultaneously.    
  
Two pairs of eyes meet and in that moment they know. They realise that they have always, always known and have always been.  Love, like sentiment, may be a dangerous disadvantage, a chemical defect found on the losing side. But now they realise that disadvantages aren´t always bad and that sometimes, losing is necessary.  
  
 John swallows hard. Blinks. Pulse elevated, pupils dilated.  
  
 Then ever so slowly, his hand inches closer to the one next to him.  Fingertips connect with skin and they both shiver.  Johns fingertips gently stroke Sherlocks, he is aware of everything.    
  
„It is nonsense”, murmurs Sherlock, barely audible.  
_says reason_  
  
Recognition flashes over Johns face for a second, his eyes glistening.  
  
 „It is nothing but pain,”, offers John, his lips quivering.    
_says fear_  
  
„It is hopeless.”   
_says insight_  
  
„It is ludicrous.”   
says pride  
  
„It is foolish.”  
  _says caution_  
  
„It is impossible.”   
_says experience_  
  
They swallow.  
  
„It is what it is.”,  
_says love_  
  
They both breathe, their grips on each other tightening with every word.  
  
 John laughs, a raw sound escaping the cage of his throat. „And what is is, is shit.”   
  
A sad smile appears on Sherlocks face.  
  
„Indeed, John, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. Liked it? Leave a comment, please.  
> Thank you. I love you. Who you are matters. Remember that.


End file.
